This invention relates to processes for preparing 6-hydroxyethyl-2-substituted thio-penem-3-carboxylates (referred to herein as penems) and to novel penems and intermediates produced therein.
Penems, a recent addition of the family of synthetic beta-lactams, possess potent anti-bacterial activity. They have been prepared by laborious, time consuming, multistep processes which result in low yields and are thus uneconomical.